Eyes On Me
by Mizz Moneypenny
Summary: [Life On Mars] Set Episode 5, Series 2. Sam Tyler passes out, yet Gene Hunt's confusion for his feelings of the younger man only just begin! Mild slash, one shot. Please read and review! My first Life On Mars fic ever!


Hello, and welcome to another one of my insane musings! This is my first non-wrestling fan fic (gasps) but I must say, this needed to be written!

Anyway, this does touch upon mild slash so it may not be for the faint hearted. The idea was taken from Episode five of the classic Life On Mars second series. Thanks for checking it out.

The notion of this came about after I read an interview with John Simm (Sam) where the interviewer suggested him and Gene (played by the wonderful Philip Glenister could be like a gay romance in the series, just so you know and don't think I'm the one going mad!

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - -

"Alright, Ray, put him on the bench." I ordered, sighing heavily as I dumped the much lighter man's body on the wooden surface, as gently as I could of course, wiping a splash of sweat from my brow.

"Do you think he'll be alright, boss?" Ray questioned, not out of concern or care, merely to make conversation, to get in my good books. Believe me, after several years of working with him, I could see right through him by now.

"Yeah, should be." I regained my ever proud poster, knocking any traces of dust from my tanned jacket. "Probably wasn't such a good idea making 'im come back early." I grimaced, glancing over at the lifeless body of my DI.

"Maybe." Ray snarled, lighting up a fag and dragging it across his curled lips. "I think he's just being a pansy myself."

'Yeah, well, you would be inclined to think that way, wouldn't you?' I mused to myself, for once, compressing my usually angst ridden feelings.

But, for some reason, I felt different this time. A kind of difference I couldn't even begin to explain.

Destroying the silence, Phyllis came in; her haggard, disgruntled face sending shivers down my spine.

"Gov, can you come to the phone for a minute? It's a woman, says it's urgent."

"If it's me wife, tell 'er I'll be having hoop's for me tea, got it?"

"Ummm, I'm not altogether sure if it is her." the person that some would be so kind as to call a woman replied. I rolled my eyes at her. I couldn't be dealing with this right now.

"Ray, go see who that is." I demanded, the puppy of a man nodded, slinging his ciggie to the floor before treading on it, the small flame made non existent.

Glancing around, I realised that I was all alone. Well, besides the unconscious, wreck of a bloke. "Man, this place is a dump." I snarled, kicking the bin to the other side of the room; partly through frustration (the case wasn't going very well, in fact, a dog shitting on my naked foot would have been more appealing), anger and general tiredness.

"At least you are getting a nap." I muttered, spying the man up and down, his pale body slumped awkwardly next to me.

I decided to sit down, take the weight off my already over burdened feet. Really, as a Copper, I should have been in a lot better shape. But I wasn't. I was the heaviest I'd been my whole life and had no intentions of losing any of that weight, despite pleas from my body.

I glance over to Sam who was probably resting uncomfortably beside me. The poor lad had been ill for quite some time now, just 'under the weather' he'd chosen to put it. My arse! Really, who passes out on the job unless they are _really_ ill? How inconsiderate of him, leaving me with this incompetent bunch of bastards who could barely tell their elbow from their dick!

He'd been burning up all day, sweat dripping everywhere as if it were the middle of summer. It was pathetic. I'd joke about it, put on my usual face, telling him I dunno whether to talk to him or fry me breakfast on him!

Yet, strangely, I was concerned. Daren't tell anyone, of course. I could just hear their taunts; 'Gene Hunt - care?' or 'Gene Hunt giving a fuck about someone other than himself? Ha, yeah right!'

I dunno why I felt this way. Sam, to me, was more than just a work colleague, another DI drafted in to be my right hand man. He'd become a genuine (dare I say?) sort of friend, someone that I could rely on, nearly all of the time. Someone that if I needed them in the middle of the night or at the butt crack of dawn, I could wake up and talk with. Sure, it might not be the open armed gesture I'd always longed for but I knew in my heart that he did care.

"Did I just say I have a heart?" I mumbled, taking a swig from my whisky flask, the dark orange liquid sending a welcome burning trace down the back of my throat. "You'd probably disagree with me though, huh?"

I took another look at the drenched frame beside me. He'd been past out for at least ten minutes now. I did feel obliged to do something.

The question was, what could _I_ do? I was a copper, not a frickin' doctor. Never really been in this situation before. Well, apart from the time me wife passed out cold coz I asked her to wash a pair of my gloves...they only had a bit of blood on 'em, nothing too diabolical.

Then again, if I had blood on my gloves now, Tyler would make me take them off and hand them in for 'dusting' or 'forensics'.

I can't argue; he'd completely turned my life upside down. Probably for the better. Daren't admit that in front of the smart arse though - his 'ead was big enough already, don't really want to inflate his ego anymore.

I guess he kind of had a right to be - he was very intelligent. _Too_ intelligent. Hyde sounded like a breeding ground for geeks and ponces. It really was as if he was from a different time, a different planet almost.

I would watch him, as we worked. He was so...precise. Every minute detail had to be covered. 'God is in the detail' I could still hear him say, his voice ringing through my ears as if I was going mad. You could see behind his deep, hazel eyes, the cogs turning. In fact, you could almost hear it too.

Then again, I probably was mad to be stuck in this funk hole with 'im instead of out doing my job. I dunno, there was just something that _made_ me stay. I can't quite explain it. I don't think I could if I lived to be 'undred.

There was just something about him, lying there, that made me captivated, that made me wanted to stay, protect him, help him. Really, I had no idea what to do.

Taking another swig of whisky as my only comfort, I began to watch him again. Still no signs of life. I watched his thin chest rise a fall several times, his breathing gentle, his eyes firmly shut.

Yet there was no other movement from him. At all.

"Come on, wake up Sammy." I urged, now hovering over him. This game had gone on for long enough. I was beginning to feel restless; this case had been keeping me awake in my office, prevented me from going home to the woman I lo-

I began touching him, slapping him, demanding him to wake up. No use. As dead as a dodo. I placed my palm on his chest. Thank God he was still breathing, thank God he was still on this earth.

'What can I do?' I pondered, still no idea what the fucking hell to do. It was beginning to drive me mad. I thumped him in the chest. 'That'll get the bastard to wake up'. Still nothing. 'Now what the heck do I do?'

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted, big time. Annie Cartwright, WDC Cartwright, made her grand entrance. She was the only woman in the force worth looking at, especially if folk around 'ere shared my feelings on Phyllis.

Quite curvy, with her bright yet unsure smile, she had a warm heart and often felt out of place at the station. I know I aggravated matters a lot of the time but it was just so I could stay in with the lads, as bad as that sounds. I was at the top of the food chain yet felt I should be the one trying to fit in. Bizarre!

You could see the tension between her and Sam the moment I first walked in on 'er giving 'im a medical. Something always held both of them back. Don't know why, I'm not really that good at that feelings and romance malarkey. That's why me own marriage has been kind of a let down, I guess.

"How is he?" Annie pestered. I got up, regained my pose, ran a hand over my blondish mass known to many as hair.

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged, joining in her inspection of him, acting as if I couldn't give a duck's arse. Just acting, mind. "It's difficult to tell. Maybe we should leave 'im be for a while. We've got a case to solve."

_We **have** got a case to solve._

Annie sighed thoughtfully. "Yep, guess you are right."

I walked away, taking one last glance at Sam, waiting for my WDC, holding the door open like a gentleman. I saw her, give him a light peck on the cheek. I weird mixture of emotions washed over me; anger, concern, wonder and maybe even a little bit of arousal. By now, I was beyond confused, my whole mind a shambles. More than usual.

Truth to be told, I didn't know exactly what I was feeling. Still didn't when we returned to the station, finally solving the case. Or so I thought.

Annie came over to me, her face still full of worry. "I'd better go and check on Sam."

I paused for a moment, didn't really know how to respond to it. "Ok." I nodded, wanting to go with her myself.

I didn't though. I waited outside, peering through the gaps in the blind with great intent. I watch Sam sit up, Annie embracing him fully. They smiled warmly at each other in a manner I couldn't even begin to explain. There was such a good deal of chemistry, if you like, between them. Nothing that I could compare or even match with.

My stares soon attracted attention. I kind of liked his hazel eyes on me. I didn't know why. His hazel eyes meant many things to me; peace, warmth...lust? _Love_? There were so many unanswered questions spinning in my 'ead. I couldn't control them.

Rubbing my weary temples, my steely blue eyes came in contact with his cat like pair once again. He glanced at me, a question present on his face.

"What the bloody hell is he looking at?" I read his pink, soft lips. Annie jerked her shoulders up and down in an indefinite fashion. She had no idea what to make of my startled glances either.

Yet, the use of the word 'he' made my heart sink. He didn't even call me by my first name. That hurt.

They strolled out of the dingy room, their toothy grins shining brightly, acting as if nothing at all had happened.

"Alright, Gov?" Sam questioned me. We locked eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, fine. You should be, you've just had a bloody nap!"

Ray came stumbling over, a fresh cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah, you've been sleeping on the job whilst we've been out solving crimes, 'pal'."

I saw Sammy's blood boil, his eyes reflecting his hate that he shared for Ray, just like he knew Ray shared with him. I put my hand once again on Sam's chest. He looked down at my leather bounded fists, somewhat confused. "Alright, Carling, get back to work." I sneered, my DS' eyebrow raising.

As I felt Sam's heart beat fast against my palm, he glanced up at me. 'Er, Gov, you ok?"

I gulped, removing my hand hastily - I didn't want the rest of the station thinking I was a nancy boy! "Just fine Sammy Boy! Shouldn't you be working now you've caught up on your sleep?"

"Yeah, I will do tomorrow." he replied, glancing at his watch. "Only it's home time now."

"Blimey, this isn't some secondary modern you can waltz in and out of when you please!" I retorted, my DI knowing I was joking. Over the past few months, we'd come to expect and accept each other's little 'quirks', as he might put it.

The gloomy, grey room lit up with his playful grin. "See you tomorrow, boss."

I watched him closely as he and Annie began to walk away, their bodies so close together you could almost call them Siamese twins. "Er, Sam." I called out, unexpectedly.

He turned around, a puzzled look on his face. "Yes, Gene?"

A lump caught in my throat. "Uh, go home and get a good night's kip, yeah? You never know what we might have to contend with tomorrow."

Sam smirked cheekily once again, his hazel eyes twinkling brightly, as he continued to walk away. "Yes boss."

Maybe tomorrow would be the day I would tell Sam Tyler how I really feel?


End file.
